


Can you hear me now?

by RockerMom



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerMom/pseuds/RockerMom
Summary: A number of chance encounters,  leads to ......





	1. Meet Liv

Hello, thank you for stopping in, my name is Olivia, how can I assist you today( in her most pleasant voice)? “I need to upgrade my phone, I’ve had it for 3 years and it’s definitely time for a replacement.” Ok, I will be more than happy to help you with that, can I get your phone number please, so I can pull up your account? The customer gives her his phone number. Ok so I see your eligible for an upgrade, since you’ve been with us for a few years and are in good standing. Feel free to take a look around and let me know, when you’ve found what you’re looking for. Olivia, walks around the store and meets up with her coworker Josh. “Hey Liv, what do you have planned for the weekend?” Well I don’t get the whole weekend, I have to be here on Sunday, so tonight I’m not sure but I’ll probably lay low tomorrow night. “Wanna go to a movie?” Sure, anything good playing? “Sausage party looks like it will be hilarious.” Ok, I need a good laugh, sounds like a plan. Liv sees that her customer has found a phone and heads back over to him. She takes care of all the computer and paperwork and sends him on his way. And with that, their work day is done. “Liv, I’ll come grab you around 8ish, ok?” Sounds good Josh, see you then.

Liv gets out of the shower and gets ready for her evening with Josh. Gets dressed, nothing fancy just her Three Days Grace t-shirt and a comfy pair of hip huggers. She straightens her long Auburn locks and dabs on a little makeup. Hearing a knock at her door, she grabs her heels and slips them on. She opens her door to Josh and they head out to the movies. As they are in line, a handsome green eyed man catches her eye, and she sees he is staring at her as well. Josh was checking his phone “ I should have purchased these earlier online, then we wouldn’t have to wait in this dreadful line.” It’s ok hun, no big deal. She looks back at Josh. They finally make their way through the ticket line and they head into the theater, and find their seats in the middle so they can get a good view and they enjoy the movie.

When the movie is over, they head out through the doors and in a hurry, a gentleman bumps into Liv. She’s hears him say, “I’m so sorry miss”, and she turns to see the same guy that she looked at earlier. It’s fine, no worries. Josh was mad, “ Are you ok Liv?” Yea I’m fine. “Are you hungry, we can stop and grab a bite?” I could eat. So they head to Denny’s and grab some food. They are just chatting away and she notices the same guy sitting himself down at a booth with a few friends, but goes about her conversation with Josh, about their work day and about her schooling. “How many courses until you graduate?” I have 3 semesters left, then I blow this popsicle stand, she says with a chuckle. “Where will you be headed when you graduate?” L.A hopefully. I’ve applied for a couple internships for a couple production companies out there. “Gonna rub elbows with the big wigs huh” Liv lets out another chuckle, I’ll probably have to start by fetching their coffee. They finish up their meals and they head back to her place. Wanna come in and watch a movie, it’s still early. “Sure, why not?” They head in, she asks him if he wants a drink and he says not right now. She kicks off her shoes and turns on her tv. They both plop down on her couch. She gets the remote and starts flipping channels, and comes across St Elmo’s Fire. I love this movie, do you mind Josh? “No, its not one of my faves, but I don’t mind.” Thanks! They sit there relaxing watching the movie, and Liv felt Josh glide his hand along her leg. She turns her head and Josh starts to kiss her, but she stops him. What are you doing? “Liv, I’ve had feelings for you for a long time.” Josh, you’re a dear friend, but I don’t think of you that way. I’m sorry. “I’m sorry, I’m gonna go.” You don’t Have to leave, we can still hang out. “No, I better get going, I’ll see you at work.” Josh leaves and Liv feels awful. She waits a little while until she knows he’s home and sends him an apology text, but doesn’t get a reply, so she heads to bed for the night.


	2. New phone

Saturday comes and Liv takes it easy for awhile and remembers, she has some errands to run. Her day is pretty uneventful, roaming around the city, paying bills and doing some shopping. Her phone rings, it’s work calling her. Her manager asks if she can cover for her coworker, who is sick and needs to go home. Not happy, she agrees to it , but needs to run home and get changed. 

Liv is working away, slinging phones left and right, when a familiar face walks through the door. The gentleman she bumped into, makes his way up, his head is in his phone so he doesn’t notice her face right away, but he looks up with happily surprised look. Hello my name is Olivia, how can I assist you today? “HI there, I need a replacement phone” Wow, this phone looks pretty messed up. “ You have no idea” he says with a chuckle. Well let me see what we can do for you, what’s your phone number, so I can pull up your account. Liv pulls up his information, well Mr Vulcano “Please call me Sal” flashing her a grin. Ok Sal, looks like we can help you. This phone is paid off, do you wanna trade towards upgrade or do you wanna just have us recycle it. “ I’ll trade towards upgrade” So do you mind if I ask, how the phone got so bad like that? “Funny you should ask, but I don’t think you would believe it, if I told you” Try me. “Well what if I take you out, I could explain it further?” Ok, sure why not? “What time are you off?” I’m here for another hour. “I can pick you up then, if you’d like Olivia.” Please call me Liv. “Ok Liv, see you soon” he grabs his new phone and flashes that grin again and heads out the door.

Liv is finishing up some paperwork and straightening the shelves, daydreaming as the next hour or so goes on. Josh comes into the store. “Oh hi Liv, I wasn’t expecting to see you here today” I was asked to come in for awhile, to cover for Sam. I am so sorry about last night. “Can we just forget it happened?” I just feel awful. “ I just came to see if the new schedule is posted yet, I’ll see ya around.” He heads out the door and Sal makes his way in. “HI sweetie, are you ready to go?” Yea give me a sec to grab my jacket. Neither of them notice, Josh staring from the outside. They get ready to head out the door and Josh makes his way down the street. “Where would you like to eat?” I’m in the mood for Mexican. Sal hails them a cab and they make their way to a Mexican restaurant. They are seated and waiter comes for their drink order. Once their waiter leaves, they get to talking and learning more about each other.  
So tell me about you Sal. What do you do for work, interests, family?? “Well my job ties into the reason why my phone needed to be replaced. I have 3 best friends from High school and we started a Comedy troupe and within the past year we’ve started a TV show” Wow, that’s awesome, what kind of show is it? The show is called Impractical jokers and we have challenges that each of us have to do, and if we refuse to do them we lose. There really isn’t much that we won’t try at least once. For each show, whichever of us gets the most thumbs down, has a punishment that they have no choice, but to do. Oh my, I wouldn’t want to be that person. “Trust me, you don’t, cause it sucks! So what happened to your phone? “My punishment, was to find it on a garbage barge and I accidentally stepped on it” Oh geez, like one of those garbage barges , by the river? “Yeah, it was a nightmare and I’m a bit of a germaphobe, so…” I’m so sorry. “Well I look at it this way, if it hadn’t happened, we would have never met. Although, it’s odd, we kept running into each other, so odd” Yea, that was pretty crazy. I guess we were destined to meet. They finish dinner and grab their coats and Sal pays the check. On their way out, “What would you like to do next Liv?” Bowling sounds fun. “Let’s do it!!” They make their way to the Bowling Alley down the street. Just so you know, I suck, but I love to bowl. “It’s ok, it’s all in fun. Remind me to show you how to bowl , like a proper lady (chuckling).” They have a great time bowling, and they even played some video games. They were acting like 2 teenagers and just enjoying their company, when Sal steels a kiss. Liv was going to stop him, but she couldn’t, she was enjoying it just as much as him. “You wanna get out of here, and grab a drink?” Sure, why not!


	3. Boom

They stumble across a little bar, that Sal is known at. They walk in and a couple regulars yell out “Hey Sally Boy” , he let’s out a chuckle. “ Hey guys, I’d like you to meet ,my friend Liv” HI guys. They make their way up to the Bartender. Free wells until midnight, screams the Bartender. Oh Sal, I should warn you, when I have a few, I get a little handsy. “Oh this should be fun” with an evil grin. “What would you like first?” Whatever is on tap, I’m fine with. The Bartender loads them up on wells for the next couple hours. Liv does in fact start to rub up on Sal, after awhile. She whispers in his ear, I have to excuse myself for a moment, care to follow me? Winking at him and she walks towards the hallway. There is a one person restroom, she makes her way into. She hears a knock. SAL? “Yeah sexy”. She opens the door and locks it behind him. He lifts and pushes her up against the stall wall. She wraps her arms and legs around him and they kiss deep and hard. They are all over each other and Liv can feel his hardness poking at her. She’s impressed with the feel of how big he is and that causes her to become so wet. They continue to devour each other and he undoes her shorts and plants his hand I her panties. He inserts a finger into her dripping pussy and takes it out and looks at Liv as he sucks his finger clean. This drives her wild and they start kissing again and he takes that same finger and starts to rub her clit with a vengeance , which pushes her over the edge. The music is so loud , that Noone hears her primal screams. He takes his wallet out and grabs a condom, puts it on and takes her shorts and panties down. They continue to kiss and he lifts her again, shoving his stone hard cock into her. She let’s out a load moan. Oh god Sal, you’re so big and thick. He pounds her with reckless abandon and he loses his load mere moments before she is on her second explosion. Their bodies become jelly and they collapse onto the bathroom floor. My god, that was amazing. “No, you are amazing Liv. Wanna come back to my place” I would love to. They get their clothes back on and fix themselves. Sal slips out first, as to not appear obvious. Liv waits a couple minutes and then she makes her way back out. They both grab one more well, toss it back and Sal says his goodbyes. Nice to meet you guys. They are out the door and looking for a cab. A cab makes its way to them about 10 minutes later. Sal tells the driver where to go and they start making out in the back of the cab, oblivious that the cab driver is watching, so much so that he t-bones a car that is turning. It’s a pretty hard hit, Sal and Live bump there heads and Sal bites Lives tongue. “ What the fuck man” Sal says. “ Oh my god, are you both ok back there?” Sal says “What happened?” Driver said “ That guy came out of nowhere” “Liv are you ok?” Yea I think so, as she’s talking, blood spills out of her mouth and she loses consciousness.


	4. Security

Sal catches Liv in his arms. Yelling to the cab driver “Please call 911”, Sal tries to wake Liv, but to no avail. About 15 minutes later an ambulance shows up . They take Liv and put her on the stretcher, as the cabdriver talks to the police about the accident. Sal gets into the ambulance, holding her hand and caressing it, in hopes she wakes up. A couple minutes into the ride, she opens her eyes a bit , trying to speak. Sal, wha….”Liv, don’t speak sweetie, or your mouth is going to bleed more. You’re going to be ok, but just relax.” The EMT tending to her, gives her a little sedative, she looks at Sal and then she slowly goes to sleep.  
A couple hours go by and she comes to, in County Hospital bed. She looks around and sees Sal, she tries to speak, but feels something weird in her mouth. “Sweetie, they had to stitch your tongue, let me get you a pad of paper and a pen” He hands it to her and she writes “ What the hell happened”. Answering, Sal says “We went out last night, things got a little hot n heavy in the club, so we decided we were going to go back to my place, and on the way there, the fuck head cab driver was paying more attention to us in the backseat, then the person he ended up t-boning. So here we are” She starts writing again “ Why are their stitches in my tongue??” He said “ We were making out and the impact of the crash, caused me to bite your tongue pretty hard and you also ended up with a concussion because your head hit the window of the cab. They want to keep you overnight for observation “ Liv starts writing again “ I have work in a few hours. Since I can’t talk, do you mind calling my work and leaving them a message telling them what’s going, Sal?” He replies “Of course sweetie, just write it down and I will go out into the hallway and leave them a voicemail”. She mouthed a thank you. She takes out her phone and sends Josh a heads up text. “ Hey, just wanted to apologize in advance, if you get called into work today” From Josh: “ What do you mean?” Liv: “ I was involved in an accident. I’m ok, but they want to keep me for the night for observation” Josh: “ I’m on my way, where are you?” Liv:?” No need, I have a friend here with me and I really am ok.” Josh: The guy from the movie theater?” Liv: How do you know about him??” Josh: “I saw him come in and the 2 of you leave from the store”. Liv: “Ok, well ill see you at work. Goodbye” Josh didn’t respond. Moments later, Sal came back in. “ I called and left a voicemail, with my info and got a call almost immediately back. Spoke to your manager and he just said to keep him posted” She picks up her phone and texts Sal instead of writing. Thanks sweetie, I appreciate you being here. I know we just met not long ago, but it’s nice to not be alone in this. “Well I am partially responsible for why you’re here, it’s the least I can do. But I really don’t mind, I very much enjoy your company.” She smiles at him. Sal goes over to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead. “ You should try to get some more rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”   
Another few hours go by, when Liv wakes up to a loud commotion. She witnesses Josh, punch Sal and Sal fall into the medcart. Nurse runs in with 2 guards and tells them they both need to leave. Liv, waves to the nurse and the nurse comes over to her. She grabs the notepad asking what happened . Nurse informed her that Josh showed up and started an argument with Sal and it went from there. She wrote “ Can Sal please stay?” The nurse asked which one Sal is, and he held his hand up. “Liv would like you to stay Sal.” She points to Josh and she tells him he needs to go. Liv shoots daggers at him, with her eyes.


	5. Hospital

The next morning, the Dr comes in and wakes Liv up. “Olivia, all your tests have come back, and you’re good to go. I’m going to finish your paperwork and the charge nurse will be in , to discharge you. I want you to take it easy for a couple days and, for which I am including a work note. The stitches should dissolve in about a week, you’ll be able to start really talking again in a day or 2. Please come back, if you experience any issues. Take care of yourself.” She gives the Dr a thumbs up. She looks over and sees Sal sleeping on the chair. She grabs her pillow and throws it at him, to jar him awake. He jumps almost onto the floor. “What?? Oh hi hun, what’s up?” She points to the phone and texts him to tell him, they are sending her home. “ Oh that’s great, should I go get my car?” She texts him and says no, because she’s still waiting on the paperwork . “ Ok.” She notices her text message alert, is flashing. She looks and sees a message from Josh. “Liv, I cannot begin to tell you, how truly sorry I am.” She has such a look of anger on her face when she reads it that a Sal notices. “Everything ok hunny?” She shows him the message. “What a dick, what’s his friggin problem anyway?”. She texted Sal and mentioned how she had found out that he had a crush on her for awhile and she’s guessing he’s jealous of Sal. “Well, he had his chance, I’m not letting go of you.” He turns towards her and gives her a sweet little kiss. She texts Josh back, pretty much telling him to fuck off. The nurse makes her way in with the paperwork and Liv signs it, while Sal heads to get the car. The nurse wheels her through the Hospital and down the elevator to meet Sal waiting for her at the valet stand . He helps get her into the vehicle and they are off to her place. Sal realizes he doesn’t know where she lives, so she texted him the address as he pulls off the road for a sec and puts it in the mapquest. It only takes about 15 minutes to get there. He pulls up to her driveway and tells her not to do anything. He jumps out and grabs the door for her. “ Can you walk sweetie?” She shakes her head yes. She grabs her keys and makes her way up to the door and let’s them both in. She walks by her little kitchenette, making her way to the fridge, she gestures to Sal to see if he wants something to drink. “ No thanks, I’d like you to come and rest up”. She texts him saying she needs to take a shower first. “Ok, come on.” She leads him to her master bedroom.” He gets the water ready for her and helps her take her clothes off. “You’re so beautiful” he says as he looks her up and down. She blushes and gives him a little peck on his mouth. She really wants to kiss him right now, but can’t with the stitches so all she can do are the little pecks. Her naked body in front of him, as she hugs him. She can feel his erection and he kisses her neck and caresses her body. She gets ready to jump in the shower and motions him to join her. He didn’t have to think twice, really quickly pulling his clothes off, he makes his way in there with her. He stands behind her, grabbing the soap and soaping her up everywhere and paying extra attention to her clit, rubbing till he hears her moans. He sweeps her hair to one side and starts kissing and nibbling on her neck as he rubs a little faster. She doesn’t take long to explode, the water washes away her orgasm. She turns around and starts stroking him, as he plants kisses all over her neck and kisses down to her breasts, nibbling on her swollen nipples. They both let out a moan. “Liv, I wanna be inside of you right now, is that ok?” She shakes her head with a big devilish grin. He lifts her up, as she grabs a gold of the wall, inserting his erect cock into her already wet slit. She gasped at the thickness, but is ok with it after a moment and he gets a nice rhythm going. He kisses her neck some more and as he slides in deep, she digs her nails into his back, which sends him into a frenzy. This causes him to start pounding her harder and faster, she let’s out a moan in his ear and that just sets him off, causing him to empty himself into her as she’s on her 2nd orgasm. “Damn baby, where have you been all my life, you’re awesome!” She gives him a little wink. He grabs towels for both of them. “Damn, we worked up an appetite, what do you want for dinner?” She sticks out her tongue, reminding him she will have to have soup. “I can call for Chinese and I can get you some wonton soup if you would like”. She shook her head yes and gave him a thumbs up.   
Sal calls for the food and within 40 minutes, they hear the delivery man knocking. They sit on the couch and eat, Liv seems to be doing ok with her food and Sal is there in case she needs help with anything. She picks up her phone and texts him, thanking him for everything he has done to help her considering they just met a couple days ago. “Liv, I enjoy your company and I want to be here to help you. She texts him back asking if she is keeping him from anything. “No, we are not taping any shows this week, so I didn’t really have anything going on.” She smiles and blows him a kiss and he catches it, letting out that wide eyed grin that would probably stop traffic.


	6. Back to work for Sal....

The next morning, Sal’s phone rings and he’s dreading picking it up, but musters up the energy. He looks at the phone, to see its his best friend. “Hey Bri, what’s Up?”, talking quietly to make sure to not wake Liv. The voice on the other end, Liv hears screaming. She jumps up and gives Sal a look like what the hell. He puts his finger up, as to say one sec. “ Oh shit, That’s today?? I thought that wasn’t until next week. I need to stop by my house, then I’ll be there asap. Ok, bye.” Liv opens her mouth and she can speak but barely. What’s going on Sal? Who was screaming? “That was my best friend Brian, I didn’t realize we have a meeting with the network. I have to run by my place and get dressed and head to the office. Will you be ok sweetie?” Yes, I will be fine. I’m just going to do some things around here, to get myself situated to return to work tomorrow. He grabs his wallet , phone and keys and gives her a kiss. “I’ll talk to you later sweetie. If you need anything, let me know, I mean it.” Ok Sal. Bye. He heads out the door and Liv just sits for a moment to take in the mess that has become of her place over the last few days. She gets up and heads towards the kitchen to wash the few dishes she has to wash and takes care of them and dries and puts them away. As she’s walking out of her kitchen, there is a knock at her door. She goes to her door and sees that it’s Josh , in her loudest voice possible, she says Go away Josh. Josh said “ Please let me in, I really need to talk to you, I feel terrible about the other day” I’m not in the mood for company, go home. Liv turns to head into the living room and hears glass break, she turns to see his hand unlocking and opening the door…she grabs her phone and hits Sal’s number, then Josh knocks the phone out of her hand.   
SAL’S POV  
He just gets out of his meeting and notices he has a voicemail. He sees it is from Liv so he calls for his messages, but all he can hear is what sounds like utter chaos.” He hears a male voice say “ that will be the only time you make a fool out of me” and he hears Liv scream, please no Josh…….” And the line goes dead. “Oh my god, I have to call 911”. He dials and tells them he received a call from his friend and he explains the situation and gives them her address. He starts running down the hallway, almost knocking his friend Brian over. “Buddy, what’s going on?” “Q, can’t talk now, I have to go” He jets out of the office door and gets into his car and races to Liv’s house. He gets there about 20 minutes later, to see Police cars and ambulance and fire truck. He sees the caution tape and finds an officer. All shaky he asks the cop “ Is she in there? I was the one who called, that received the call from her. Is Liv in there?” Sir, let me find my captain, I can’t give out any information.” He returned with the captain. “Salvatore Vulcano?” Yes sir, how do you know my name?” Captain “We had to trace your call information, to make sure of where you were at, at the time you called “ Sal said “ Is Liv in there, is she ok??”. Captain “ My team has done a lengthy search, she is not here and we don’t see any traces of blood, so that’s a good sign. There is forced entry. This looks to now be a kidnapping case. Do you have any idea who did this?” Sal said “The voicemail I received, had a person named Josh that she works with” He played the voicemail for the captain. Captain “ Do you know his last name?” Sal said “ No, but he works with her.” He gave the captain her work info. Captain “ Thank you Mr. Vulcano, you’ve been a great help.” Sal said “ Is her phone in there?” Captain “ No, we didn’t see it.” Sal said “ Can you please let me know, if you hear anything? I’ll give you my number.” Captain “ Yes, I promise if I hear anything, I’ll let you know.” Sal said “Thank you so much.” He tries calling her phone to see what would happen, but it went straight to voicemail. "Liv, if you get this message, please call or text me and let me know you are ok. I love you." He couldn't believe he said that, but with how he is feeling helpless right now, he knows it to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. Will be adding more, periodically.


End file.
